Lose Control
by Raging Inferno
Summary: Full summary inside Kyuubi is in heat and needs Naruto to take care of it for her. Kyuubi's eyes are set on Sasuke, and so is Naruto's heart. Short song-fic and one-shot I wrote about a year or two ago. Read and review!


Summary: It's spring and, now that Naruto is finally 16, Kyuubi has decided to let her presence be once more known for only one reason: she's in heat. But there's only one problem… The person that Kyuubi (and Naruto, for that matter) has her eyes set on is already taken by a pink-haired kunoichi. Kyuubi will do anything to get Naruto laid for her own sake, even take over his body to do it herself.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto or "Lose Control" by Evanescence.

Author's Note: As I was reading through this, I realized it might get a little confusing.

_**Bold and Italics: Song lyrics**_

**Plain Bold: Kyuubi thinking/speaking to Naruto**

_Plain Italics: Naruto thinking to Kyuubi_

* * *

Naruto watched, sulking, as Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the Uchiha estate. That _should_ be him going in there! _I was certain that when Sasuke came back that he would ask to date me, not Sakura!_ He thought bitterly.

_**You don't remember my name.**_

He pulled himself from his sitting place and stretched. Mumbling, he slowly trudged the way back to his house. He pushed open the door, kicked off his shoes, and ran upstairs to his bedroom. With a sigh he plopped onto his comfortable bed and let his thoughts drift back to Sasuke… How _he_ should be the one at Sasuke's house, not Sakura. How _he_ should be the lucky one with the amazing boyfriend, not Sakura. How _he_ should be the one making love with Sasuke, not Sakura!

_**I don't really care.**_

Naruto buried his face into his pillow and moaned loudly. Even though he was mentally complaining about Sakura, he couldn't help but get hard whenever he thought of being the one that Sasuke would make love to. But it would never be. Sasuke was with Sakura.

Naruto flipped onto his back and snaked his hand into his pants to feel how hard he was. He started unzipping his pants as he reached into his bedside table for some lubricant. Just as he was about to grab the bottle he heard an old, familiar voice saying, **"Hold it kid."**

He looked around, confused for a moment, then realized where that voice was coming from. "Kyuubi?" he said out loud.

**"Who else would it be, you brat?"**

Naruto groaned. "Did you really have to interrupt now?"

Kyuubi paced around inside Naruto's mind. She had to do this carefully. She couldn't let the brat know she was in heat and needed to vicariously have sex through him!** "Yes, I did." **She said carefully. **"Now listen up. I'm sick and tired of your whining. If you really want that Uchiha brat, go get him!"** she hissed softly in his mind.

_**Can we play the game your way?**_

The blonde zipped up his pants and sighed. It looked like his "me" time would have to wait. "Maybe I do want him, but it won't happen. He wants her."

**"Are you sure about that, kid?" **Kyuubi hissed once again. She needed it, badly. She would end up going crazy and tearing Naruto's mind apart… and she didn't want to do that. She had come to like her host, in her own way. **"I can tell he wants you," **she tried to persuade him. **"He just doesn't know it yet." **

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled, tilting his head in confusion.

**"Oh don't make me spell it out for you. Just try to seduce him when you see him next. Which better be soon-" **

Kyuubi paused when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto peered outside his window and gasped when he saw Sasuke, crossing his arms impatiently, at his doorway.

**"Perfect," **Naruto heard Kyuubi purr.

Naruto jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs. He hurriedly zipped up his pants before jerking the door open. "Oi, Sasuke! Why are you here?" He asked, smiling.

**Seduce him, you brat, **Naruto heard in his mind. _No way, Kyuubi!_

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and, in one fluid movement, stepped inside while slipping off his shoes. "Can't someone visit his friend, idiot?"

"Not if it's you, prick!" Naruto laughed. "So, what's the reason?" He asked, shifting side to side.

Sasuke took a moment before he answered. "Sakura wanted me to invite you to dinner…because we hadn't seen each other in awhile."

Naruto's mind stopped at the word dinner. Rather, Kyuubi stopped his thoughts and brought his gaze to Sasuke's crotch.** I can think of a good dinner right now…** Naruto heard Kyuubi purr once more.

The blonde blushed, pulling his gaze from Sasuke's crotch, willing himself to stop growing. _Kyuubi, knock it off! I can't risk getting hard in front of him! _

**Oh don't worry,** Naruto heard, **I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, if you won't do anything, I will,** Kyuubi started hissing.

_What??_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

_**Can I really lose control?**_

Sasuke watched as Naruto started blushing, then turned his gaze away. Did he see what he thought he did? A bulge growing in Naruto's pants?

Naruto suddenly stood up straight, causing Sasuke to jump a little in surprise. **"I don't think dinner would be a good idea, Sasuke."**

Did Naruto's voice seem deeper? "Why not? You still like Sakura?" Sasuke tried joking.

Naruto closed his eyes, smiling. **"It was never Sakura I liked."**

_**Just once in my life,**_

Sasuke barely registered that Naruto had grabbed his hand and brought him over to the couch. He pushed Sasuke down and started straddling him.

_**I think it'd be nice,**_

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto's eyes had been closed the entire time so far. He looked up at him curiously. "Naruto?" He questioned.

_**Just to lose control, just once,**_

The blonde shook his head and opened his eyes. They were red.

W_**ith all the pretty flowers in the dust.**_

Sasuke's dark eyes widened and before he knew it, Naruto had his mouth on his throat. Sasuke took a deep breath as Naruto kissed a path to his earlobe and lightly nibbled on it.

_**Mary had a lamb,**_

Naruto nipped the tip of Sasuke's ear before kissing along his jaw. He stared into Sasuke's eyes, smiling.

_**Whose eyes were black as coal,**_

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time…" Naruto whispered before capturing Sasuke's lips in a kiss.

And boy, did Sasuke lose himself in that kiss. It was so powerful! So unlike Naruto… His eyes widened and he tried to break the kiss, but was pushed into the couch.

**"I don't think so, Uchiha."**

That decided it. This wasn't Naruto… it was the other thing.

"Na…ruto…" Sasuke moaned out between kisses. He was trying so hard to not lose himself… but he couldn't help but enjoy it. He only wished it was the real Naruto. "St…stop…"

Naruto perked up. **"Stop, you say? Your body tells me otherwise…" **He purred, moving so he could reach his hand into Sasuke's pants. **"Are you really sure you want me to stop, Uchiha?" **He asked, getting a tighter grip. Kyuubi was certainly enjoying herself. Soon she would make the Uchiha hers…. Well, Naruto's.

_**If we play very quiet, my lamb,**_

Sasuke let out another moan, unable to actually respond to Naruto. Naruto grinned and pushed Sasuke's shirt up to expose his belly. Kyuubi reveled in the paleness of it. **It's a shame the brat couldn't do this himself,** she thought. **He would have loved to see this.**

Sasuke lifted his arms when prompted, allowing Naruto to pull his shirt off with ease. He kissed Sasuke's neck and his now exposed and naked chest, leaving a trail of kisses down to his stomach. He stopped just as he reached the top of Sasuke's pants.

He then purred and pulled down his pants carelessly. After they were off, Naruto nuzzled the whiteness of Sasuke's inner thigh, ignoring, for the moment, the hardening member of the Uchiha. He then reached his hands over Sasuke's stomach, then brought them down to his hips. He grinned and moved up. **"Shall I?" ** Kyuubi purred through Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto… I… want Naruto. Not you." He breathed out.

**"That brat?" ** Naruto yelled, leaning back. Kyuubi took a moment to think. **"Fine," **she hissed.

**Brat, wake up. The Uchiha wants you, **Kyuubi mumbled, rousing Naruto's consciousness.

_What? _Naruto thought.

**Just take your body back. The Uchiha wants the real you, **Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto sat still for a moment and Sasuke watched as his eyes started fading to their natural blue. Realization hit Naruto and he suddenly backed away. "S-Sasuke! You're… you're naked!" Naruto started blushing and covered his eyes, hoping to block out the view of Sasuke's hardened organ. _Kyuubi, you did this to him?! Why?_

**Because, **she purred, **I could. Now, take advantage of him, will you? **She was getting impatient and needed it, now.

The raven sat up, panting. "Naruto… Was it only Kyuubi…or do you want me, too?"

The blonde turned to look at his friend, ignoring Kyuubi for now. "Well… I did want you, Sasuke. But… I thought I could never have you, because of Sakura."

_**Mary never has to know.**_

"Sakura? Sakura and I never…" Sasuke looked away, almost blushing.

Naruto took the hint and smiled, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Come on. The bedroom would be better for this."

***Optional Lemon*** (Why would you skip this? It's kind of the point of the whole story :P)

Naruto and Sasuke hurriedly ran to the bedroom, wasting no time in taking Naruto's clothes off. They were stung in a line along the hallway. Not bothering to close the bedroom door, the boys made it over to the bed, kissing in between steps.

They plopped onto the soft bed, with Naruto pushing the Uchiha down. The moved awkwardly at first, their kissing out of rhythm until they found a comfortable and accommodating spot. Naruto was the first to break their kiss, grinning, and slowly kissed his way down Sasuke's stomach. He stopped just before his lover's member and let his hot breath run over it, teasing Sasuke just like Kyuubi had before.

"Please, Naruto…" Sasuke pleaded.

_**Just once in my life,**_

The blonde grinned and gently placed a kiss on the head of Sasuke's member, then let his breath cool the spot. He repeated this twice more before taking Sasuke in his mouth.

_**I think it'd be nice,**_

The raven gasped with his eyes wide as Naruto's mouth engulfed him. Naruto's mouth and tongue were warm and moist as he moved up and down, licking and sucking at Sasuke's organ. Sasuke lost himself at the touch as a kind of warm bubble welled up in his stomach. It kept building as Naruto licked and sucked.

"W-wait, Naruto… I'm going to come…"

_**Just to lose control, just once,**_

The blonde looked up at Sasuke as he sat up, wiping away a piece of drool from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke pulled him up to look him in the face. "Don't you want to come, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled for the first time in forever that Naruto could remember. "Of course I do, idiot. But you should, too."

_**With all the pretty flowers in the dust.**_

"…You want to come together?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke's face turned red. "I…Never said that…"

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke into a hug. "But you implied it." With that, he reached over into his bedside table and pulled out his bottle of lubricant. He squeezed out a small amount onto his hands and rubbed it onto both of their organs and around Sasuke's entrance.

The blonde kept his running his hand on Sasuke's member as he positioned his own under Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke let out a low moan as Naruto slowly penetrated him.

The two moved slowly at first, to allow Sasuke to adjust. Sasuke leaned forward a little, settling his hand on his lovers shoulders for support. Naruto placed on hand on Sasuke's hip, guiding him, while keeping his other hand firmly on Sasuke's organ.

They started moving together with moans. Sasuke could feel that warm feeling in his stomach again, but it was more intense this time. He hoped that Naruto felt the same thing. The pressure of Naruto moving in and out of him with the same rhythm of his hand pumping his member nearly threw Sasuke over the edge. "Naruto, I'm gonna…!" he gasped out.

Naruto started pumping into Sasuke faster, gasping as well. "Me too, Sasuke!"

The rhythm of their lovemaking quickened even more until both of them felt the warm pressure in their stomachs released. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke just in time. Both of them released, yelling each other's name as their milky white cream covered each other's stomachs.

Sasuke fell forward, panting. "Naruto…"

Naruto started grinning. "I know, Sasuke." He pulled his raven into an embrace, forgetting all about their mess to just cuddle.

***End of Lemon***

_**If I cut you down to a thing I can use,**_

Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's chest, looking out the darkened window. He went to sit up but was immediately pulled back down into a kiss by the blonde.

"Nnh, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, pulling away.

Naruto only grinned, satisfied, and leaned back with a hand behind his head. "Didn't like it, Sasuke-kun?" he teased.

"Oh please, Naru-chan." Sasuke replied mockingly. He sat up and stared out the window. "…I wonder if Sakura's worried."

Naruto sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist lovingly. "Do you have to go back tonight?"

_**I fear there will be nothing good left of you.**_

Sasuke turned slowly in his lovers arms and smiled, stealing a kiss. "I'd rather not move. I'm quite comfortable."

The blonde grinned. "That's because you can't move, Sasuke-kun!" He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

The raven's face turned beet red. "Naruto!" he yelled, causing Naruto to cringe slightly. Sasuke quickly calmed down and rested his head on Naruto's chest. "…You'll be the one not moving next time."

"…Next time?" He asked. Did this mean that Sasuke wanted to stay with him? He wouldn't go back to Sakura?

Sasuke grinned and closed his eyes, pushing Naruto onto the bed so they were laying more comfortably. "Yes, Naruto. Next time."

"I like the sound of that, Sasuke. Next time." Naruto sighed happily. Sasuke did want to stay with him. **Be happy, you brat,** Kyuubi purred, having had her satisfaction as well. If these boys kept at it like she hoped, she would be a very happy demon. _I am happy, Kyuubi. Thank you._

"Me too, Naruto." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto back.

Naruto smiled down at his lover, and the two soon fell asleep, naked and completely comfortable in each other's arms.

* * *

I belive that was my first lemon. I hope you enjoyed it ^^''


End file.
